1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply circuit for supplying power to universal serial bus (USB) interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a front USB interface and a rear USB interface are respectively mounted on front and rear sides of a motherboard. Because the front USB interface is further away from the motherboard power connector than the rear USB interface, the transmission lines from the connector to the front USB interface is longer and hence must be more robust and larger. This is an inconvenience to designers and manufacturers because of the trend towards miniaturization.